Kirby Twinkle Terror
Kirby Twinkle Terror (also written as Kirby: Twinkle Terror), known as Kirby of the Stars: Twinkle Terror in Japan, is another installment of the ''Kirby'' series, set to be released to the Nintendo Switch on early 2020, though it was released during the year 2019 in Japan. It is the second game in the series to be released on the Nintendo Switch, the first one being ''Kirby: Star Allies'', which was released in 2018. This game was one of the few games announced at How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase, and was announced on Day 2. Story A space shuttle with a black star is seen flying around the galaxy, heading towards Planet Popstar. Meanwhile in Dream land, Kirby's just sleeping inside his dome-shaped house when all of a sudden, a loud crashing sound is heard in the distance. It seems that the shuttle had landed on Mt. Dedede, near Dedede's castle. Everyone goes to investigate, as the shuttle entrance opens and an odd creature emerges from it, along with many other creatures. The creature introduces himself and the rest of his lackeys as Umbra and the Shadowstar Legion respectively, who plan to take Planet Popstar as their own home planet after their planet was destroyed entirely, and will take Mt. Dedede as their own turf in the meantime as they plan how to take over the planet. Naturally, King Dedede and his goons decline this, so they decide to take it by force, launching everyone out of the mountain on by one. Seeing the commotion going on at Mt. Dedede, Kirby decides to go off to find out what is going on, however, a dark barrier is formed around the mountain, preventing Kirby from reaching to that area. A huge space pod lands next to Kirby afterwards, and out comes another odd creature, looking like the ones we saw before, albeit does not have that much dark aesthetics on her. After commenting on the rough landing, she notices Kirby in her line of sight, rushing over to him. She introduces herself to him as Bris, a former member of the Shadowstar Legion, who ruled over her home planet prior to its destruction. When the planet was going to explode, she evacuated to this planet on one of the space pods from the aforementioned organization. Realizing that they also landed here, and would probably want to take it over as well, she followed them here to stop their continued tyranny. Bris teams up with Kirby so she can rid of them for good, despite her thinking lowly of him at first, she has to take what she gets. Since there is a dark barrier around Mt. Dedede, which is where the Shadowstar Legion is at, the two have to find a way to break through it. Bris suggested on finding Jars of Stardust, which are jars that contain stardust which are the pieces of a weapon that was made on her home planet prior to its destruction. These jars were scattered all the galaxy, with a some of them falling to Planet Popstar and other planets. Kirby goes on a quest to find them, and along the way, he battles monsters along the way, some of them being members of the Shadowstar Legion, and teams up with other characters, like Lance Doo, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. He also recruits with others like Bandana Dee and Adeleine, but they do not join Kirby's adventure, and instead stay in the space pod with Bris. After collecting enough Jars of Stardust, Kirby and his allies brings them to Bris inside her space pod. She takes the jars and thanks Kirby and the others for finding them for her, and tells him to wait for a few seconds or so. After waiting for a while, she comes back with a vehicle that looks similar to the Starship from Kirby Super Star, and depending on how many Jars of Stardust the player collects, says how strong it is as of now. Kirby can tell her if him and his allies are ready to take off to Mt. Dedede, which has now revamped into Umbra's image. If the player selects yes, the four of them blast off, directly piercing through the barrier surrounding the mountain. Afterwards, Kirby faces off darker versions of past enemies, until he reaches to Umbra's stronghold and confront the perpetrator himself. Before they face him, however, he summons Shadow Kirby to face them, whose health bar determines on how many players are currently playing right now. Bad Ending After defeating Shadow Kirby and Umbra's first form, Umbra comments on, no matter how hard Kirby and his friends try, they cannot defeat him as of now before transforming into his second and final form, and escapes. Kirby and his allies are left with awe facial expressions as the stronghold starts collapses on them. They escape afterwards, but they are too late to chase after Umbra, as he uses the rest of his energy to plunge Planet Popstar into darkness, evident by the planet's star turning from shining yellow to shadowy black. The game abruptly ends afterwards, not before the game prompts the player to collect every single Jars of Stardust to see the good ending of the game, as well as defeating all members of the Shadowstar Legion, which appear in the secret stages of each level. The credits will not show during this ending. Good Ending After defeating Shadow Kirby and Umbra's first form, Umbra transforms into his second form and rises from his stronghold in an attempt to escape. The stronghold starts to collapse, and Kirby, Lance Doo, King Dedede, and Meta Knight work together to escape before its ruins fall on top of them. They managed to escape, and run back to the Starship-like vehicle and use it to follow Umbra, though not before the Jars of Stardust that they have collected empower it. Bris wishes them good luck as she watches them follow Umbra to the skies. They catch up to Umbra and they engage in a flying battle. Umbra is weakened from the battle, but he manages to destroy the vehicle using a dark pulse-like attack, launching the four to Popstar's moon, where they crash-land. Umbra reappears to finish them off, but they fight back. After a long, grueling battle, Umbra is severely damaged, and can no longer keep the form he is currently in for much longer, and explodes in a great dark explosion, launching Kirby and his friends away, devastating part of the moon, and finally ending the Shadowstar Legion's reign. Bris congratulates them on this achievement, and fist/stub-bumps Kirby before they part ways. King Dedede goes back to his now-destroyed castle alongside Bandana Dee and Lance Doo, while Meta Knight goes off somewhere else, same with Adeleine, during the credits. The credits will show during this ending, after defeating Umbra once and for all. Gameplay Like other Kirby games, Kirby Twinkle Terror stays true to the classic Kirby formula, being a traditional platformer, in which the player takes control of Kirby (and Lance Doo, King Dedede, or Meta Knight if there is two or more players), whose objective is to reach the end of a stage, using a plethora of basic moves like floating, slide kicking, the Air Gun technique, and inhaling to star spitting or swallowing to gain a Copy Ability from an enemy if they have one. The player traverses through levels in Bris's space ship, and each level has a hub that has doors that take players to a stage, with new ones opening up once players finish a level. Players can also go inside Bris's space ship and talk to her, go inside some doors that have other characters contained in there, and one door that players can use to switch out from their current character to another character. Each stage is mainly filled with enemies, hazards like bottomless pits, and stars. Enemies and hazards can cause damage to the player character, or even out-right kill them if they make a single contact. Though enemies can be defeated in many ways, some can be inhaled and swallowed to gain their abilities (if the player is playing as Kirby), giving them a new variety of attacks. Stars can be collected, and if the player collects one hundred they will earn an extra life, which is shared throughout the players. If other characters die, they can respawn after death, though if Kirby dies, they will be kicked out of the stage. After completing a stage, the players are taken into a Goal Game, which is similar to Kirby Star Allies's Goal Game; being the same as Kirby's Return to Dreamland's Goal Game, but the prizes are reused from Kirby: Triple Deluxe's and Kirby Planet Robobot's Goal Games, and similar to Kirby's Adventure / Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby lands on the clouds in the order from seven to one consecutively each time the game is played, a UFO appears and rewards him with 30 1UPs, a Maxim Tomato, and a rare Emblem. In most stages, the players have to fight a mid-boss in order to progress through the stage and at the final stage of each level, there is a boss that must be faced before the next level is unlocked, but not before selecting a Copy Ability before facing them. There are also secret bosses in each secret stage of each level, and they are much harder than the level's boss. These bosses are mostly goons working for the Shadowstar Legion. Stages also have other collectibles scattered and hidden in each of them, like emblems, which function the same way as the stickers Kirby Planet Robobot do, in which you use them as your avatar for your save file slot, and Jars of Stardust, which function the same way as the Rainbow Drops from Kirby's Dream Land 2, and the Heart Stars from Kirby's Dream Land 3 do, as they are not really mandatory to beat the game, but to get the good ending and one hundred percent the game, they must collect all of them, as missing one and defeating the penultimate boss afterwards results in the bad ending. For the good ending, however, the player must also defeat all secret bosses as well. Super Abilities from Kirby's Return to Dreamland return in this game, and as such enemies and bosses that carry these abilities reappear. Along with bringing some super abilities from the aforementioned game, and bringing some unused abilities as well, the game introduced two all new super abilities. The Shoppe from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe reappears in Kirby Twinkle Terror, and once again, is run by Magolor, and are unlocked after beating the third stage of each level, where the player can buy items like Revival Tomatoes, Outfits for Kirby, Lance Doo, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Kirby's Copy Abilities, Emblems, and even Jars of Stardust that the alien character has collected as he was going off to find more products for his Shoppe. Modes These are all the modes/sub-games present in Kirby Twinkle Terror. Adventure Mode The main mode of the game. In this mode, Kirby and his allies traverse through many levels, fighting enemies, collecting Stars, Emblems and Jars of Stardust, and beating bosses to unlock access to the next level. The story involves Kirby facing off against the Shadowstar Legion alongside King Dedede, Meta Knight and the new character Lance Doo, reaching back to Mt. Dedede to where they are claimed it as their headquarters in the meantime before they take the whole planet for themselves, with the help of other allies, like Bris, who pilots her own space ship. Depending on how many Jars of Stardust are collected throughout the game (or when the player defeats a secret boss in a secret stage of each level), a different ending will play. Deluxe Mode After completing the main game, the player can select a character (either Kirby, Lance Doo, Meta Knight, and/or King Dedede) and play through the same levels and stages (including secret stages) like before, however all stages are cramped into one level, all enemies, mid-bosses, and bosses are harder, after beating each boss of a level, a member of the Shadowstar Legion must be faced, and the player has half health than normal at first, though they can find hidden Vitality Pieces to gain more health. Jars of Stardusts are replaced with Maxim Tomatoes and 1UPs, Super Abilities are completely absent in this mode, and at certain points of a level, the player is visited with a hot spring which recovers the players health, acting as a save point as in Kirby: Triple Deluxe's "Dededetour" sub-game and Kirby Planet Robobot's "Meta Knightmare Returns" sub-game. Robobot Rampage Robobot Rampage involves players riding their own Robobot Armor from Kirby Planet Robobot and face each other in a 3D-styled battle. Characters roam around the field, using their armor to perform attacks that knock the others backwards and shave off some of their health, and some items drop down from time to time. After being knocked off or after all health is reduced (in which the armor will explode and dismantle), the character is out of the match, and the last person standing wins. Items like Food, Pep Brews, Maxim Tomatoes, and Copy Ability Essences for the armor (ex. Fire, ESP, Beam, Cutter, etc) occasionally fall down onto the stage for the characters to collect, which can benefit them in a way. On 4/2/2017, alongside two other projects, Robobot Rampage Deluxe, an improved, expanded version of Robobot Rampage, was previewed during the Fan11 Showcase. There are three modes the player can choose what to play: *'Free-Play Mode' involves up to four players, either human or computer controlled, battling it out inside Robobot Armor and on a selected stage that has been unlocked. The player change the battle options, enabling hazards, items or Copy Essences, changing the CPU difficulty, changing the time of the match, etc. *'Survival Mode' involves one player facing off against an endless horde of enemies, with bosses appearing occasionally appearing on the stage. There are three stages the player can play on, which determine the difficulty of the mode. *'Arcade Mode' involves the player facing off other CPU players in a series of rounds. After winning a round, the player advances to the next. Upon reaching the last round, the player must face the final opponent in the mode, Shadow Kirby, and defeating him will send the player to a victory screen. When defeated in a round, the player can continue from the round they are defeated in, or quit to the title screen of the mode. There are eight stages that the player can face others on. Each stage is a 16x16 square arena above the clouds, each one having a certain gimmick if they have one. Here is a list of playable stages: *'Flora Fields' is the first stage on the stage selection, and the first stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. It is a standard grassy stage that has little to no gimmicks, based on Stage 1 of Towering Treetops in Kirby Twinkle Terror. *'Dune Desert' is the second stage on the stage selection, and the second stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. It is a desert stage which has 2x2 square quicksand that slow the player's movement down and, if not moving, will start to make them sink, and after a few seconds, they will fall through the arena, eliminating them. The stage is based on Stage 2 of Sand Canyon in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *'Dee Train Tracks' is the third stage on the stage selection, and the third stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. It takes place near a train track that covers 4x4 square columns in the middle of the stage, with a train occasionally moving into play at top speeds that will heavily damage anyone who does not move from the center in time. The stage is based on Stage 1 of Odd Odyssey in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *'Dedede Arena' is the fourth stage on the stage selection, and the fourth stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. Here, players are in a ring with an electrical fence preventing players from falling off, but deals heavy damage to anyone knocked back into it. King Dedede will occasionally appear in his HR-D3, and attacks players with missiles and bombs. Destroying the HR-D3 will permanently remove Dedede from the stage, and release a powerful explosion that does heavy damage to anyone caught in the blast radius. The stage is based on King Dedede's arena in Kirby Super Star, though the electric fence is seen during his battle as Masked Dedede in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *'Factory Tour' is the fifth stage on the stage selection, and the fifth stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. It takes in a factory with three Squeaky Hammer Machines suspended on 2x2 square blocks and are out of bounds, who will smash the ground with their hammers, flattening anyone caught and dealing heavy damage. The stage is based on Stage 4 of Shiver Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *'Vile Volcano' is the sixth stage on the stage selection, and the sixth stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. It takes place near an active volcano on a brimstone platform. The arena is surrounded by lava, which heavily damages players who fall into it. As such, there is no way to get eliminated instantly by falling out of bounds. There are some puddles of lava that gradually decreases health as the player steps on them, and the active volcano may erupt, causing a few Ignuses to appear and fall on the arena, breaking apart upon landing. The Ignuses can damage players when they are falling. The stage is based on Stage 4 of Neo Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *'Dyna Blade's Nest' is the seventh stage on the stage selection, and the seventh stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. It takes place near, as the stage name suggests, Dyna Blade's bird nest. As such, the stage's titular bird appears to hinder players. Dyna Blade uses classic attacks such as dropping onto the ground, shooting fire, stretching her neck, grabbing players, and charging from the background. Dyna Blade can be defeated, and defeating her removes her from the battle. *'Mirror World' is the eighth stage on the stage selection, and the last stage the player visits in Arcade Mode. In Arcade Mode, Shadow Kirby, inside his own Robobot Armor, appears from the Dimension Mirror, immediately challenging players as he enters the field. In other modes, the stage is similar to Flora Fields, as it is a standard stage with no gimmicks. The stage is based on the Dimension Mirror level in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, though the arena itself is similar to the arena the player faces Dark Meta Knight for a second time in the aforementioned game. Kirby Quest A mode that returns from Kirby Mass Attack, Kirby Quest is an RPG-themed sub-game where each character take turns attacking each other. Unlike in Kirby Mass Attack though, Kirby has a health meter instead of using multiple other Kirbys as health, can select a number of battle actions when it is his (and his partners') turn, and can recruit other characters throughout the sub-game. Kirby and his partners faint if they lose all health, and if all of them faint, they will have to retreat. Each Chapter has ten stages to go through, with a wave of enemies appearing, and at the halfway point, they will face a random mid-boss from the main game or another character. At the end of each Chapter, they will have to face the Chapter's boss. Here are all the chapters the player goes through, complete with the bosses of each chapter: *'Chapter 1': Kabula (mid boss), Flowery Woods (boss) *'Chapter 2': Moley (mid-boss), Mr. Dooter (boss) *'Chapter 3': Lady Ivy (mid-boss), Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne; boss) *'Chapter 4': The Squeaks (mid-boss), Daroach (boss) *'Chapter 5': Mega Titan (mid-boss), Susie (accompanied by three Walker Waddle Dees; boss) *'Chapter 6': Master Hand and Crazy Hand (mid-boss), Marx (boss) *'Chapter 7': Tarzana (mid-boss), Queen Sectonia (boss) *'Chapter 8': The Shadowstar Legion (mid-boss), Umbra (boss), Orbitt (secret boss) Before starting a chapter, the player can select the party members they want in their adventure (up to three characters), though Kirby will always be in party no matter what. Here are a list of characters the player can have in their party in this sub-game: *'Kirby - Hero': A balanced character. Kirby's stats are average at best, so he has his fair share of pros and cons. Kirby attacks reference most Copy Abilities introduced in the Kirby series. *'Lance Doo - Mage': Although he does not use a specter, he uses his lance that, is not only used for doing melee-attacks, he can also send out waves of energy from said lance. Lance Doo has less health than normal, but makes up for this flaw by using a multitude of electrical magic he uses in his attacks, and his high speed and special attack. *'King Dedede - Tank': King Dedede has the most health and attack out of anyone, and has above average defense, but has poor speed, special attack, and special defense. King Dedede attacks by crushing enemies using his trademark hammer, sending out Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Gordos, and using his Super Dedede Jump and Jet Hammer attacks from the Super Smash Bros. attacks. *'Meta Knight - Swordsman': Meta Knight excels in great swordsman skills using his Galaxia, but can do other attacks like turning into a living cyclone, sending out members of the Meta-Knights to attack and disappearing with his cape, reappearing to perform a strong slash. Meta Knight has great speed, though has low special attack and defense. *'Bris - Status': Bris can send out lots of dark magic upon enemies to confuse or stun them. Bris is slow, but not as slow as King Dedede, and has poor health and attack. She does, however, have high special attack and defense. *'Tic - Rogue': Tic is a Tac who can extend out his hand to grab and nab coins and items from enemies and store them in his bag. Tic excels in speed, rivaling Meta Knight in speed, but has limited magic and ways to attack. *'Healmore - Alchemist': Healmore uses his seemingly endless amounts of potions that can heal all party members, and others to inflict burn, poison, or sleep on enemies. However, after using a potion, he must refill. Healmore has poor attack, subpar defense, and average health. *'Zapplug - Shocker': Zapplug is a grey Plugg who attacks by sending out electrical currents from the ground to attack all enemies, or by creating plasma balls from his crown to zap and paralyze an enemy. Zapplug is great for taking out many enemies at once with his attacks, and is also great for paralyzing enemies. Gourmet Race A mode that returns from Kirby Super Star / Kirby Super Star Ultra, Gourmet Race involves four players, either human or computer controlled, racing against other characters, eating more food than the others, and reach the end (if someone finishes first, they will gain thirty extra points). The player with the most points at the end wins. There are no enemies (expect for enemies that act as obstacles), and there are hazards in some stages that can hinder the players, though they cannot lose a life. There is also a time-trial for the single player, in which they can save their time record as Ghosts and let others try to beat your best time. There are three stages in the sub-game, all of them returning from their game origin: *'Pumpkin Grand': Pumpkin Grand is a hilly track that is short and acts like a testing ground more so than anything. Kirby has no access to any Copy Abilities in this stage. *'Corn Hall': Corn Hall has more hills and cliffs, and is significantly more longer and harder than Pumpkin Grand. Once again, Kirby has no access to any Copy Abilities in this stage. *'Onion Garden': Onion Garden is harder than the other returning stages, being even longer and harder than them. Kirby has access to Copy Abilities in this stage, those abilities being Wheel, Jet, Parasol, Wing, and Ninja. Kagero Mansion A sub-game that was going to be included in Kirby Super Star, but was scrapped due to time constraints, this horror-themed sub-game involves Kirby going through the titular mansion the sub-game is named after, though in the opening, he ventures through a graveyard-like area before going inside the mansion, given the conjectural name "Kagero Graveyard", with lots of hallways and floors, to escape. While doing this, he has to face off against ghostly enemies, and is afflicted with a curse that seals his mouth shut once he enters the mansion, and thus is unable to inhale enemies and gain their Copy Abilities, or being able to shoot an Air Gun after flying, instead he swallows the Air Gun quickly, briefly stopping him once he lands. To make up for it, Kirby can find alternate methods of getting these Copy Abilities (ex. using a lit candle to gain the Fire Copy Ability, gaining Copy Ability Essences when a certain boss is defeated, etc), and in dark areas, must use a lantern to light up the area. After dying multiple times on the same boss, a jar will appear and a Wapod comes out of it, giving Kirby a tip on how to beat a boss that the pink puff is having a hard time beating, all the while mocking him for his ineptitude. In some rooms, Kirby can collect some items inside the mansion, which increases his current score. The sub-game is somewhat similar to "The Great Cave Offensive" sub-game from Kirby Super Star / Kirby Super Star Ultra. Apple Scramble A sub-game that first appeared as one of the ten game modes of Kirby Battle Royale, Apple Scramble is a 2v2, team-based sub-game in which the main objective is to earn points by collecting apples from the two Mini Whispy Woods and bringing them to their assigned trapdoors, similar to its game of origin. There are four stages the players can pick from to play the sub-game on, all of them being forest-themed: *'Starter Forest' is the standard forest for Apple Scramble, featuring ground that is light-brown with light-colored patches. The trapdoors are located just south of two Mini Whispy Woods, making a narrow passageway connecting both sides of the arena, and are mostly surrounded by fences as to make stealing relatively difficult. *'Double-Cross Forest' features a second path on the south of the arena, which requires that players jump over brambles. This pathway is needed in order to activate the levers, which are just south of the trapdoors. This pathway also gives a second option for players trying to approach their opponent's side of the arena. Halfway through the match, cannons will appear in the top corners of the arena; throwing apples or other players into a cannon will send them to the corresponding trapdoor, making collecting easier. The floor features a diagonal checker pattern. *'Bramble Forest' positions the trapdoors in the bottom corners and the levers in the middle, south of the Mini Whispy Woods, making for a more open area in the middle. The sides contain long pits with brambles, forcing players to walk around or float over them. Players with apples will have to either walk around them or throw the apples over the pit; this can make it easy for players to steal apples from opponents. Any apples that touch the brambles will be destroyed. The floor appears muddy. *'Fenced Forest' is a smaller arena than the others. The trapdoors are in the bottom corners, but can be easily accessed by opponents. The levers are located on an elevated platform that cannot be reached during the first 10 seconds of the match. After 10 seconds, however, cannons will appear: one between the two trapdoors, and one on both sides of the elevated platform, which shoot into the corresponding trapdoors; the levers are located between the trapdoors and the cannons. The cannons on the top platform are the only way for players to return to the main arena. The floor appears icy, but this does not affect gameplay. The Arena A sub-game that first appeared in Kirby Super Star, The Arena is a challenging sub-game which revolves around Kirby and his allies facing against all the bosses and mid-bosses in the game all in one setting without death. Before facing the first boss, Kirby can select any Copy Ability to use, with the exception of the Super Abilities. After each boss and mid-boss is fought, the gang are sent to a rest area, in which they have recovery items they can use, Kirby can select another Copy Ability to use in the next boss, and sometimes a random Emblem (Rare Emblem when the player has to face the last three bosses) will appear for the player to grab. This sub-game is unlocked after Adventure Mode is completed. These are all the bosses fought in this order: #Shadowy Woods #Arco #Frogurt #Mid-Boss Mashup 1 (Mr. Frosty, Bonkers, Bowinarow, King Doo, and Vividria) #Kracko #Adeleine #Gyrllbee #Mid-Boss Mashup 2 (Bombar, Bugzzy, Sweepi, Chameleo Arm, and Dubior) #Shadowstar Legion Showdown (Blacura, Tenebus, Terios, Shade, Wraitha, and Sombra) #Shadow Kirby #Umbra After all of these bosses above are defeated without death, the player is sent to a victory screen, showcasing the amount of time it took to defeat each boss, and the time shown to complete the sub-game altogether. If Kirby or his allies complete the sub-game without taking any damage, they will be greeted with an unique victory screen, showing the words "PERFECT!" above the characters and they are also seen wearing parts of the defeated bosses (with the exception of Shadow Kirby, the Mid-Boss Mashup mid-bosses, and Umbra's second phase form). This is a callback to the screen shown when the player does not take any damage in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards's "Boss Endurance" sub-game. The True Arena The True Arena is an even more challenging and difficult sub-game, which is a heavily revamped version of The Arena, and is the final sub-game of Kirby Twinkle Terror, first appearing in Kirby Super Star Ultra, and being unlocked after completing The Arena for the first time. The True Arena differs itself from its original by having less recovery items and Copy Abilities to gain in its rest area (one of the Copy Abilities is Sleep, which does nothing but make Kirby fall asleep for a few seconds. Though there is a move in its movepool which allows Kirby to dream of food, which comes to life when he wakes up, but that has been removed). The bosses are a lot harder and use their DX battles which was seen in Deluxe Mode, and there are three new bosses added to the game, and one of them is removed (the Shadow Kirby boss battle). These are all the bosses fought in this order: #Shadowy Woods DX #Acro DX #Frogurt DX #Mid-Boss Mashup DX 1 (Mr. Frosty DX, Bonkers DX, Bowinarow DX, King Doo DX, and Vividria DX) #Kracko DX #Adeleine DX #Gryllbee DX #Mid-Boss Mashup DX 2 (Bombar DX, Bugzzy DX, Sweepi DX, Chameleo Arm DX, and Dubior DX) #Shadowstar Legion Showdown DX (Blacura DX, Tenebus DX, Terios DX, Shade DX, Wraitha DX, and Sombra DX) #Dark Matter Returns #Marx Soul Returns #Umbra DX #Soul of Umbra The victory screen shown after all bosses are defeated is the same, but the music is remixed, the message shown is different ("TRUE CHAMPION!"), and the characters wear the different parts of each defeated bosses (with the exception of Dark Matter Returns, Umbra DX, Soul of Umbra, and the Mid-Boss Mashup DX mid-bosses), similar to The Arena's unique victory screen that appears when Kirby and his allies do not take any damage throughout the mode, which in turn, is a callback to the screen shown when the player does not take any damage in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards's "Boss Endurance" sub-game. Characters Playable Characters These are all the playable characters in Kirby Twinkle Terror, all playable in the game's modes and sub-games. Non-Playable Characters These are all the non-playable characters in Kirby Twinkle Terror. Copy Abilities Normal Abilities Kirby Twinkle Terror has fifty-seven Copy Abilities Kirby can use in the game, the most out of any Kirby game thus far. Many Copy Abilities that appeared in previous games and never reappeared in any subsequent game return in this game (ex. Animal, Bubble, Ball, etc), and there are eight new Copy Abilities. - Moves that traps defeated enemies, defeated mid-bosses, and items inside a bubble. - Moves that inflicts burn on enemies, and deals double damage to Ice enemies. - Moves that can cut ropes and tall grass. - Moves that protect Kirby from taking full damage. - Moves that lights fuses. - Moves that freezes defeated enemies, defeated mid-bosses, and fiery blocks. - Moves cools down fiery blocks. Super Abilities Flavor Texts Levels Enemies Standard Enemies These are all the standard enemies that appear in Kirby Twinkle Terror. Main modes Sub-games Mid-Bosses These are all the mid-bosses that appear in Kirby Twinkle Terror. Main modes Sub-games Major Bosses Main modes Sub-games Items & Environmental elements There are many items that Kirby and his allies can collect, giving them a benefit like regaining their health, gain temporary invincibility, etc, and there are many environmental elements they can interact with as well. Emblems Emblems are items that are introduced in Kirby Twinkle Terror. They function similarly to Stickers from Kirby Planet Robobot, though in this game they can be assigned onto the player's save file profile (though in Robobot Rampage, they can be assigned onto the player's Robobot Armor as well). Shoppe The Shoppe is the main shop of Kirby Twinkle Terror, reappearing from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. There are a total of seven Shoppes that appear in the game, and all of them are unlocked by beating the third stage of each level. Each shop has upgrades for copy abilities, outfits for some characters, emblems and even Jars of Stardust you can purchase for stars you collect in stages. Magolor makes a reappearance in this game, reprising his role from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe as he runs and owns each shop. Outfits Also known as Costumes, Alternates or Sprays in the case of the different color Kirbies, or Headgears in the case of the outfits for the Copy Abilities, outfits are customizable items can be bought in the shop and worn by the playable characters. Outfits/Headgears for Copy Abilities can also be purchased and used. Outfits seen in Kirby Fighters Deluxe and seen in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe reappear. Nintendo Accolades As of the 6.0.0 update for the Nintendo Switch, Kirby Twinkle Terror has Nintendo Accolade achievements that players can collect during in-game once they meet a certain accolade's unlock criteria. The table below shows the accolades you can collect in the game. Gallery KirbyTwinkleTerrorlogoredo.png|The game's logo. KirbyTwinkleTerror.png|Old logo. OW - Lance Doo.png|Lance Doo's artwork. FrypanKTT.png|Frypan's artwork. SpearWaddleDeeKTT.png|Spear Waddle Dee's artwork. StopperKTT.png|Stopper's artwork. Trivia *Lance Doo plays similarly to Bandana Dee in Kirby's Return to Dreamland in Kirby Twinkle Terror, leaving some to believe he is a replacement for the latter. **Coincidentally, Bandana Dee was originally to be a playable character in Kirby Twinkle Terror before the developers decided to replace him with an all new character. *King Dedede and Meta Knight's updated movepool reference their appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. *This is the fourth time Bandana Dee has a blue scarf on his spear rather than a red one. He also had this in ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity'', Boss Battles, and Edge's Super Smash Bros.. *The eyes of the yellow cap on the Cutter ability change expressions to match Kirby's current expression. *Originally, Lance was going to be a copy ability, which was a part of Lance Doo's move list, but it was decided against because it would be a clone of the already-existing Spear ability, though its ability star was used for Lance Doo. *The unused Cutter and Spark Super Abilities are brought back in this game. *Unsurprisingly, the first letter in every level in the main game spell out T-W-I-N-K-L-E. **Towering Treetops shares the same name of one of the boards in ''Mario Party 6''. **Exhausted End shares the same name of the final world in Super Bunea World. *The Jolly Guy enemy in the "Kagero Mansion" sub-game shares some similarities with Kirby, sharing the same face, color scheme, abilities, and his name comes from what the tutorial introduction refers him to in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Its appearance is similar to that of Kirby's appearance when he acquires the Ghost Copy Ability in Kirby Squeak Squad and in this game. *Umbra's second and third phase boss battle is similar to Nightmare's battle in Kirby's Adventure / Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. *As Lance Doo made a guest appearance as a boss in Kirby: Nova Zoo, Orbitt makes a guest appearance as a secret boss in the sub-game "Kirby Quest". *Some names for the game's Nintendo Accolades either reference other games in the series, or are a pun on something: **The "Scaven-jar Hunter" accolade is a pun on the word "jar" and the game "scavenger hunt". **The "Jar-lock Holmes" accolade is a pun on the word "jar" and the fictional character "Sherlock Holmes". **The "Sini-Shadow-Star" accolade is a pun on the word "shadow" and the arcade game "Sinistar". **The "Star Allies" accolade references the Nintendo Switch title, ''Kirby Star Allies''. **The "Return to Dreamland" accolade references the Nintendo Wii title, ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'', and the accolade's description references the fact the game has multiplayer with up to four players. **The "Kirby's Dream Land" accolade references the original Kirby's Dream Land, and the accolade's description references the fact the game has no Copy Abilities introduced throughout. **The "I Am Error" accolade references the infamous quote by the character Error in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure of Link''. **The "Your Hyness" accolade references Hyness, the main antagonist of Kirby Star Allies. **The "Squeak Squad" accolade references the Nintendo DS title, ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'', and may also reference the mouse-like thieves gang, "The Squeaks" (who are also called "Squeak Squad"). **The "Haltmann Secretary" accolade references the fact that Susie, the boss of Kirby Quest's fifth Chapter, is Haltmann Works Company's secretary. **The "F-L-O-W-E-R" accolade references the fact that all the first letters of each level's name in the Nintendo 3DS title, ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'', spell F-L-O-W-E-R. **The "Out of Orbitt" accolade references Orbitt, the secret final boss of Kirby Quest and final boss of Kirby: Nova Zoo. **The "A Manor of Time" accolade is a pun on the words "manor", and the phrase "a matter of time". *Some renders/ability star icons are provided by , and . Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2020 Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Games with Nintendo Accolades